Things Arent Like What They Seem
by Karnibal
Summary: Osoma Bin Ladden has died, and Americas holding a festival. Kalikoi meets a mysterius boy. Who is he? Why is he here? R/R, please


Ok, so this dream was dreamt (is that a word?) by my girlfriend, she thought it was interesting but I  
throught it was the "Big Yawn"...Not! Actually, you may like this...lol...This is written in first person,  
from Kalikois view.  
  
Things Arent Like What They Seem  
By: Karnibals girlfriend...?  
  
Today was the festival...They finally killed Osoma Bin Ladden...The only thing that made me go there  
was the swordsmanship classes. I am a huge Zelda fan, and knew everything about it. I wanted to be  
as talented as Link with the sword. I knew it was going to be hard work, but I was up to it.  
  
It took 10 minutes to get there by bus...My parents were sick and were inable of bringing me here.  
I signed up for a sword type and wich course I wanted. I had to lift wieghts wich equiled the same wieght  
as the sword. It was pritty heavy, but I'm sure I'll get used to it...  
  
Its night now, I'm wandering around the sword training area, when I noticed a large bird and some other  
creatures turtureing a boy the same age I was. They rolled him off the rocky cliff some times and then beat  
on him. I dared myself to run over to the boy to save him...Even with the creatures still hurting him. The bird  
put him ontop of the cliff for another roll-down, he was able to run right past me. I ran after him...and he  
ran faster when he saw me. He must thing im one of those demons, I thought to myself...Then I noticed the   
bird heading right for me. I ran as fast as I could, catching up to him. Both of us colapsed and I landed on him.  
We both sat up on our hands and knees, and I put my cheek up to his, I felt his soft skin. We were out of the  
birds way, luckily."Whats your -pant- name...?"I asked, still tierd. "Im afraid I -pant- cant tell you" was the reply,  
he was looking deep into my eyes, as if reading my mind. All the sudden a view of a shady person in a green  
tunic stood small to a man...On a horse...The horse and man were black, and evil looking...Maybe even more  
worse than Ganondorf...The man drew his sword and slashed and beated the boy in the green tunic virosiusly.  
I staggered away from the boy, shaking my head.Its just my imagination...Ive been playing too much Zelda   
lately...I thought to myself. I looked at the boy and asked, "Well, do you take sword lessons here?" It seemed   
he looked at me, though it was too dark to see his face clearly..."Yes, I do...Why do you want to know that?"  
It was a great coencidence, because I wanted to meet him agin. " I dont know..." Real smooth answer, Kalikoi.  
" I just want to know. Meet you back at the same place tomorrow." He nodded and walked away. "Tomorrow...That'll  
be fine..." I smiled and went to my apaertment.  
  
I awoke to the loud ringing of my alarm clock. I put my hands over my ears and found something as just not right. I  
pushed the "Off" button on my alarm, threw of the covors of my bed, and ran into the washroom. I pushed my hair   
behind my ears and found the problem. I yelled "HYLIAN EARS!! IVE GOT HYLIAN EARS!!!" I grasped my throught  
and rubbed it. "How...How could I have hylian ears all the sudden? Am i cursed? WHAT?!" Then I remebered the boy.   
When I put my cheeck to his, I noticed his ears werent normal "Ive got to know his name....!" I put my hair infront of my  
ears, incase if anyone noticed them. Even Jeremy. He already made fun of my ears that didnt lay back on my skull. Now  
what would he say to me if he saw THESE ears? I groaned. I looked at my alarm clocks and it read " 5: 00" Ive only got   
30 more minutes!!! I packed up my new sword, put on my clothes, and got ready to go. 20 minutes past, but I didnt worry.   
It only took 5 minutes to get to the camp.  
  
When I got to the camp, I saw the same boy. I could tell he was the same boy, because he was the same hieght and shape.   
He has dark blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with jeans and black boots. " So we meet agin, eh?" He smiled   
at me. I smiled back. But before he could do anything else I pulled him into a separate room. "Do you know a place called   
Hyrule?" I asked him. "Er...Uhm...Maybe..." Was his smart reply. "Why?" Then at that moment, I pushed my hair behind my   
ears. "Does that answer your question?" He gasped and stared at me. " You....Your...Your HYLIAN!" He remarked. "Shh..." I   
put a finger on his lips. "now tell me...Do you know about Hyrule?" He nodded. "And my named Link..." I KNEW IT! HES  
LINK!!! I fell over, fainted, and crashed on the floor. " And I thought people would never push me in that corner."  
  
_-~``~-_  
  
SO HOWD YA LIKE IT!? EH!? Thats dream was like, wierd. I might continue it by my imagination...If i get some reviews ^.- 


End file.
